icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IApril Fools
iApril FoolsEpisode title on TVguide.com is the 1st episode of Season 6 of iCarly and the 95th overall. Plot In this special April Fools episode, Carly and Spencer are being evicted, so the gang reminisces about their time in Bushwell Plaza. But their memories may not be quite how we remember them. Trivia *Jerry Trainor will make his directorial debut with this episode.Directional debut *This is the first episode of iCarly ever to be directed by a cast member.Jerry Directing confirmed *BooG!e will guest star as T-Bo. *Mindy Sterling makes a return appearance as Ms. Briggs. Ms. Briggs returns *This episode contains flashbacks from some of the very first episodes of iCarly including IPilot, IHatch Chicks, IHate Sam's Boyfriend and more. *Most of the actors will be dressed up to look like their Season 1 selves. Dan confirms Season 1 flashbacks *iCarly tweeted that this will be the April Fools' Day episode.ICarly tweet April Fools' Day premise *iCarly's sister show, Victorious is also having an April Fools Episode. *In production, though this will be the first episode to air for this season, it was the third episode filmed. *Matt Bennett will guest star. *There are a few differences that might occur in the scene they recreated for this episode in iPilot: **Jennette's hair in the recreation seems to be fluffier and bigger than the original one. And, her hair before was curlier. **Ms. Briggs wears something different from what Dan posted. In the scene they recreated, Ms. Briggs is wearing the outfit in the first part of iPilot. She is supposed to wear something different. **In what is taken by Dan that is Miranda and Jennette's stand-in, Carly's handle of her bag is brown. But, in the original scene, she has a pink handle and pink bag. **If you look at when Nathan/Freddie when they are thinking of making iCarly, he has a different shirt. The shirt in the original has like a black mark and the stripes are doubled, not one stripe only. **Nathan's hair in the recreation is like his season 4 hair (iGot a Hot Room-iParty With Victorious) while in the original it's the spiked one. *Spencer dresses up as Ms. Briggs Photo of Spencer and Ms. Briggs **This is the fourth time Spencer has to dress like a woman. *This is the first new episode in many years to air at 8:30PM (EDT) *The first sneak peek for this episode was released on March 22nd, 2012. *Jeremy Rowley makes a returning appearance as Lewbert Sline *This episode is the first time Carly and Freddie's kiss was mentioned since ISaved Your Life Photo of Lewbert Quotes Sam: a book "I just love reading together." Spencer: the same book "Me too." Freddie: reading the same book "We all do." T-Bo: in carrying a plate "Hey! Carly! I made you some stuffed mushrooms!" Carly: her book and stands up angrily "Who cares?!?!" the book at T-Bo T-Bo: to the floor Sam, Spencer, and Freddie: look at Carly with shocked faces Carly: in and out angrily Photo Gallery See the gallery for this episode here. Video Gallery See the video gallery for this episode here. External Links References Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Trivia Category:Episodes